


M.T (Meeting Tulip)

by haloween



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloween/pseuds/haloween
Summary: Lake and Jesse run into Tulip.Written Sept. 2020. Another early experiment with writing for these characters. Not my best, but, uh, none of these super early works are.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Lake | Mirror Tulip & Tulip Olsen
Series: Old Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195070
Kudos: 12





	M.T (Meeting Tulip)

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is 15% dumber here than in canon. Sorry Jesse, I did you wrong :(

"You!"

Lake stopped dead in the street. That voice--familiar and strange all at once. Who..?

"Hey," Jesse pointed. "I think that girl is shouting at you?"

Tulip.

The redhead looked just like Lake remembered as she hurried across the sidewalk and grabbed Lake's hand. Lake flinched, but Tulip's grasp was firm. She let her hand hang limply in Tulip's, though she couldn't bite back a scowl at the contact.

"You!" Tulip repeated. "How did you get off the train? And when? You have to tell me everything! Oh my god, you buzzed your hair! You look so-"

And then Tulip finally seemed to notice the disgust written across her face. How tense she was. "Sorry," she released Lake and stepped back. "You probably don't want me here. I'm just visiting my dad. He moved. I'll be gone in a few days, and-"

Lake studied Tulip. The vibrant red length of her hair, the glasses, the skirt and leggings...they all seemed like memories of someone she'd seen a million years ago. In fact, Tulip almost looked like a stranger. 

"No." Lake interrupted. She straightened herself up and offered a hand. "Hi, Tulip. I'm Lake."

Tulip paused for a moment, then smiled softly and shook Lake's hand. "Nice to meet you, Lake. Who's this?" She gestured at Jesse.

"This is my best friend, Jesse."

"Good to meet you, Jesse." Tulip shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jesse!" Said Jesse. 

"And he knows every embarrassing thing you've ever done in front of a mirror." Lake interjected. 

Tulip's smile suddenly looked forced.

"I apologize for that," Jesse said, still happily shaking away.


End file.
